<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Eden by imfinnadiebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765982">From Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfinnadiebaby/pseuds/imfinnadiebaby'>imfinnadiebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Flirting, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Power Imbalance, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfinnadiebaby/pseuds/imfinnadiebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new place is never easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Motion Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written anything before, but i wanted to try something out. If you have any suggestions or tips for me, i would appreciate it, either in the comments or on tumblr @ alcinadumitrescu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Motion Sickness</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On behalf of Volo Airlines, we’d like to thank you for traveling with us today</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were woken up from your inflight nap as the final announcements came on. Blinking the sleep away you looked around at the passengers unloading their luggage and knocking into each other. This was your last flight, you were in no rush to leave. Instead you looked out the window at the workers unloading the luggage from the cargo hold.</p><p> </p><p>It was around noon, and the sun was bright, reflecting off the runway and into your eyes. You squeezed them shut before focusing back on the cabin. It was emptier now, only a few stragglers left, so you decided to get up and collect your things. All you had was your phone and carry-on, the rest of your luggage would be at the baggage claim.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for flying with us, we hope you had a great experience,” The flight attendant smiled at you and you gave her a half nod and a soft thanks in return.</p><p> </p><p>You make your way towards the baggage claim and steal an empty cart before dumping your carry-on onto it. Thankfully as you pull up you see both your suitcases coming down the ramp and go to chase after them. A man helps you pull your bags up off the ramp and you thank him and head towards security.</p><p> </p><p>Getting through security and checking your Visa had been a quick affair and you soon found yourself near the airport pickup.<strong> Were you supposed to meet them outside or in? You weren't told much about your host family, only their names, you didn't even know what they looked like.</strong> Looking around you saw people waiting expectantly for their family members, but no one was looking for you.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep sigh, you head towards the exit.<strong> Maybe they were waiting outside, they probably had a car running.</strong> You decided to hurry up, not wanting to keep them waiting.</p><p> </p><p>You heard a faint yell behind you. <strong>It’s probably for someone else.</strong> You kept moving towards the exit until you heard it again, it was much closer this time.</p><p> </p><p>You whipped your head around and saw a woman waving and walking towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hi, it’s Mia,” she beamed, “ it’s so nice to meet you, did we keep you waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mia. That was one of the names on your homestay application.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no! I thought I was late, actually,” you gave her a smile and then a small hug when she opened her arms. You looked up while letting go and saw a man and teenage girl making their way towards you two.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, we thought you left us,” The man smiled at Mia before looking at you. He had a sharp face and short blond hair. “ Hello, I’m Ethan. This is our daughter, Rosemary,” He motioned towards the girl next to him. She greeted you with a crinkled smile and gave you a half hug.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the flight?” There was excitement in her voice, perhaps she’d never been  on a flight before. </p><p> </p><p>“It was good, smooth flight. I slept through most of it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosemary nodded and Ethan hummed in response. He made his way over to your luggage cart, and began pushing towards the exit. “The cars just outside, let's get your bags packed in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take the cart, it's not a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, it’s not very far. You two can sit inside, Mia and I will load the trunk.”</p><p> </p><p>You fell in step with Rosemary, watching Ethan and Mia ahead of you two. The two of you looked at the people around and talked about the drive here. It was going to be a good two hours at least. You entered the car park adjacent to the airport and spotted Ethan pushing your luggage into a white car up ahead. When you reached the car you opened the door for Rosemary and let her climb inside before following suit. </p><p> </p><p>The trunk slammed shut and Ethan slid between the cars and into the driver's seat, “Rose? Have you seen your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Mia opened the passenger door, hand full of water bottles and a few snacks, “Hey, I thought i’d pick up a few things for the ride,” She smiled and turned back to hand us both a water bottle and chips, “Are we ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it.” He pulled the car out of the car park and began the drive home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In A Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this instead of my Term Paper.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>In A Week</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ortonovo, Italy. It was a small town south of Aosta. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Around 6 months ago, halfway through your degree, you put in your transfer studies form. The last 20 something years of your life have been pretty much the same. The same friends, same city, same routine. Wake up, go to class, come home, study, sleep. 6 months ago, you had become bored of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here you were, some 9,000 kilometers away from home. It was easier to adjust than you expected, but it wasn't without the Winters’ help. They introduced you to the neighbours and took you out on the weekends, and Rosemary showed you the University and town plaza. She was younger than you were but only by 3 years, though it made no difference, she was great company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spent the last two weeks almost entirely outdoors, it was refreshing, a good change of pace from your normal life. You were woken up most days at 7, dragged downstairs to eat, and set off with Rosemary for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She often took you into the plaza, it was only a few minutes walk from the house, and you enjoyed seeing all the shops and townspeople up and about. The first few days after you arrived had been awkward, almost uncomfortable. The town got its fair share of exchange students, but from what you gathered it had been a handful of years since the last. So they talked, and word got around quick. You doubt anyone was making fun of you, but that didn't make the staring any less weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, it only lasted a few days, by the second week no one was looking at you anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning, Rosemary didn't wake you up. You came down the stairs, blinking the sleep from your eyes to find yourself alone. </span>
  <b>Strange.</b>
  <span> Most days, Ethan and Mia were off at work, but Rosemary was always home or nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made your way to the kitchen and noticed the date on the hanging calendar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>September 6th, 2021. She was at school. </span>
  <b>Okay, not so strange.</b>
  <span> But that meant you were alone today, and you would be for the rest of the week. Your semester didn’t start until next monday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made yourself a quick coffee, nothing too fancy but it got the job done. While waiting for it to cool you sliced open a cornetto from the bread box and slathered some jam on it. You took your breakfast towards the living room, resting it on the table before plopping down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the table were a few magazines and old letters, as well as your agenda. You picked it up and skimmed through the pages while eating. Your first lecture was on the 13th. 8:45 AM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who chooses to teach that early?” You muttered to yourself, tossing the book back onto the table. Right as you finished off your coffee, you heard the click of the lock and a set of keys rattling. Looking over your shoulder you peeked at the clock near the doorway. It was nearly 1. Seconds later, Rosemary pushed through the door and into the house. She spotted you immediately and walked over, not bothering to take her shoes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s up early today,” she flicked your forehead and stole the last half of your cornetto from the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- ouch! Not funny,” you saw her down the pastry in one bite and rolled your eyes, “That was mine, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at you with a scarily wide smile, “Oh , I know,” she laughed at you when you rolled your eyes again. You shoved her before picking up your plate and mug, walking over to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosemary followed suit, kicking off her shoes near the doorway this time, “Mmm anyways, i'm not here for long, I had a break between classes. Thought i’d see if you were still alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that is so kind of you,” you turned to her, unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Do you want something else to eat or did my measly breakfast sate you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought it over for a few moments, “Hmmm… I could go for like a sandwich or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose you want me to be making it.” Rosemary gave you a thumbs up before heading towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to freshen up! Be back in a few,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed and went about making her lunch. A few minutes later she bounded down the stairs as you finished up. You wrapped hers in wax paper before handing it to her, watching her hastily put her shoes back on. The clock read 1:37, she would be late if she left any later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosemary threw open the door and yelled goodbye before beelining it straight to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You headed upstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we'll see our favourite girls next chapter (i think)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our favourite lady isn't here just yet, but she will be i promise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>